It's About Time
by ImpressiveAqua
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere are now married and make love for the first time. ArtiexGuin


This is my second Shrek fanfic. This story takes place after Arthur and Guinevere became young adults and got married. I'm not all that good at writing fanfics.

In the Kingdom of Far Far Away, King Artie and his High School Crush and Long Time Lover, Guin, are now married.

They're also Young Adults.

Artie had a crush on Guin ever since he first saw her at Worcestershire and he always wanted her to be his girl.

He was also jealous of Guin's relationship with her boyfriend, Lancelot.

When Guin realized that Artie had a crush on her, she was shocked and embarrassed at first, but now, she finally returned his feelings.

After they both graduated from Worcestershire, Guin finally realized that Lance was a jerk and broke up with him.

After that, Artie introduced Guin to his Family.

Guin's Father, King Leondegrance, introduced himself to Artie.

Then, Artie had been dating Guin for 11 Years.

Then, Artie proposed to Guin and she accepted it.

His Aunt, Queen Lililan, his Cousin, Fiona, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Dragon, Kitty, King Leondegrance, and All the People of The Kingdom of Far Far Away had attended their Wedding.

They were all happy for them.

Guin is now the New Queen of Far Far Away.

That Night, she was standing in the middle of the big Hallway of the Castle, looking how dark The Kingdom of Far Far Away is.

Artie suddenly walked up to his Wife.

"Hello, my Lady," he said.

"Hi, Artie," Guin said back to him as they hugged.

"I'm so glad that you're finally with me," Artie said, happily. "I've always wanted you ever since I first saw you back at Worcestershire, but, my feelings had finally got through you, now. I'm also glad that you've dumped Lance."

"Me, too," Guin said as she was still in Artie's arms.

Then, he pressed his lips against hers.

Guin then felt Artie's tounge licked her lips and let it enter in front of hers, letting him French-Kiss her.

"Now that you and I married," Artie said. "Wanna make out?"

Guin nodded.

Then, Artie picked Guin up in his arms and carried her to their new Bedroom.

When they got inside their Bedroom, they took off their crowns and stripped off their Royal Clothing.

Artie was in his boxers and took them off.

Guin was in her bra and underwear as she loosened her long, Strawberry-Blonded Hair.

Artie noticed how sexy Guin looked for the first time.

She took off her bra and underwear as he quickly closed the bedroom doors.

As Artie turned around, much to his joy, he saw how alot more sexy Guin looked when she was entirely naked.

But, Guin shockingly saw Artie naked for the first time, but, he didn't care.

Then, he turned off the bedroom lights.

When the naked Artie got close to the naked Guin, he touched and rubbed her ass for the first time and squeezed it.

Guin moaned, happily.

Then, they fell on the bed

Artie was on top of Guin.

She let his hands explored her entire body as he kissed her neck.

Then, Artie touched Guin's breasts, much to her joy.

"How's that feel, Babe?" Artie asked in a sexy voice as he groped her breasts hard.

"Mmmmm, good," Guin whispered back to him in a relaxing way.

Then, Artie kissed Guin's nipples, receiving another moan from her.

He then fingered her through her shaved pussy as they kissed.

"Now, Babe," Artie said, pressing both of his hands on the bed as his dick was in front of his Wife's pussy after she opened her legs. "Relax."

"Ok," Guin said.

Then, Artie forced his dick into Guin's pussy as hard as he can.

And she relaxed as she felt her Husband's dick went inside of her pussy hard.

"By the way, there's something I wanted to tell you when and after we were undressing," Artie said to Guin as he continued to fuck her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You're very sexy," Artie whispered in Guin's ear in a sexy voice again as he kept on fucking her.

Guin gladly blushed as she closed her eyes. "Thanks," She whispered back in his ear as she felt his dick drove into her pussy even harder.

She then grabbed the bed cover with both of her hands as she moaned in both pain and pleasure.

Then, Artie and Guin's lips connected into a kiss and his left hand grabbed her right breast and squeezed it.

Guin's eyes were still closed and squeezed the bed sheets as Artie kept on fucking her more harder.

"I need you, my dear," Artie said to Guin. "I need you more than ever."

"And I need you, Artie," Guin said back to him.

Then, they panted as they were done making out.

Artie's dick slided out of Guin's pussy.

"Arthur..." She said.

"Oh, Guinevere..." He said.

Artie once again French-Kissed Guin, he got off of her, and laid beside her in bed when they were done making out.

"So, tell me. Do you like me making out with you for the first time?" Artie asked in a seductive voice once more as he touched and rubbed Guin's thigh.

"Yeah," She said, smiling.

Artie smiled back at Guin, seductively. "I'm glad," He said. "Oh, Guin. I love you."

"I love you, too, Artie," Guin said.

And they kissed one more time, covered up, and went to sleep.


End file.
